


Acceptance

by Troubledtea



Series: Understandings [3]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Character Study, Gift Fic, M/M, MtF Eddie Brock, Other, Past Child Abuse, Sexy Times, Trans Eddie Brock, Transphobia, venom is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 05:04:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16469306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troubledtea/pseuds/Troubledtea
Summary: This was a gift fic given to me by my wonderful RP partner Evati <3Eddie has changed and become more happy with herself, She has to thank Venom for that. Who knew that all she needed to be able to come out was a supportive family consisting of her Ex, her ex's husband, and an alien Blob boyfriend.





	Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my Understandings Collection so please feel free to read them <3 And thanks again to Evati for the wonderful gift <3 <3

_Was it possible to start over?  Relive firsts?  Experience something familiar as if it were new?  Accepting myself as a trans woman, even if it was only admitting the truth to the little alien blob who was my partner and friend, changed everything in ways I have a feeling I have yet to comprehend._    
  
I _was never small, not even as a baby.  With a body that was tall and thick, yet surprisingly agile, I was destined to be a quarterback.  It was expected of me.  My personality grew to fit my body.  It was simple to play the part.  Be courageous, friendly and loud.  Everyone_ _’s friend and sports hero._ _Most of the time it was easy to believe that the lie was true.  I never let the mask slip.  With my father ready to beat me down for any misstep, I didn_ _’t dare be anything but the perfect son to his face_ _.  Although I didn_ _’t show it, I felt lost and alone._ _Sports teams were the family and support I needed._ _  
_ _  
_ _Still… I didn_ _’t feel right in my own skin.  In many ways I felt like a child wearing my father’ suit.  Drowning in a sea of fabric.  Drowning in my own skin.  I was too big and bulky!  Then came Venom.  A symbiote take on traits, from appearance to abilities, from the host.  Venom was larger than her.  Even when they were not as one and it was not necessarily to be in that form, V manifested as a thick, muscular, beefcake.  Maybe that’s why I lost myself.  No one had ever been bigger than me before.  Just looking at V, my heart went fluttery.  The symbiote looked monstrous and frightening with those teeth but still, I couldn’t deny my attraction.  He was handsome.  Maybe I am into monsters?  Or maybe its just V.  Had our bonding affected me in that way?_ _  
_ _  
_ _We were Venom.  The bonding made stronger when our friendship turned to love.  Through our bond we knew each other's thoughts and sometimes dreams.  So intimate there was no hiding my true self away.  V saw my lies… and loved me still._ _  
_ _  
_ _With V’s help, love and support, I am beginning to change.  I can’t… no… Won’t hide any longer.  V, Anne and Dan support me.  I liked who I am becoming.  But there are changes I don’t think I am prepared for…_ _  
_ _  
_ _This… is going to be one of them…_ _  
_  
”What am I going to wear?”  Looking at her usual jeans and shirt, Eddie rejected wearing the baggy clothes and decided to try one of the outfits Anne got her.  Heading to the bedroom closet, Eddie caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror.  Startled what she had seen, Eddie moved to stand in front of the mirror.  If the reflection had not mimicked her movements and flabbergasted expression she would have thought she was being punked.  She was visibly slimmer now.  Not much.  Most wouldn’t notice the changes if she wore her old clothes.  But now her frame was more of a swimmer’s build than the tank she had been in school.  With the changes the symbiote had made in here hormones, Eddie had developed breasts.  Not huge by any standards but they did change her appearance.  Wearing the pale pink lace camisole and panties Anne gave her, Eddie had to admit she looked cute.  
  
The biggest change was her face.  With her hair now past her shoulders, she looked more feminine, even without makeup.  Her lips were fuller, pinker and her eyes striking surrounded by long, thick, dark lashes.  Eddie touched her now defined cheekbones and trailed her fingers down her perfect skin.  Not a single hair or pockmark.  It was amazing how different she looked without the constant five o’clock shadow.  
  
Behind her in the mirror, Eddie watched V form.  Not the usual fluid entity that defied gravity but the tall, thick, solid form of Venom.  He… it…  Eddie knew V was neither and both genders but lately it had been feeling more and more masculine to her.  Especially when he was fully formed.  Like he was now, right behind her.  A wall of black muscles filling the reflection.  So tall, she was unable to see his face unless she turned around.  Eddie’s heart fluttered.  She could feel silently looming behind her.  What was going on?  Was someone here?  She had better decide what to wear and get dressed.  Her next article was not going to investigate itself.  And if someone was here, her answering the door this undressed wasn’t going to be any delivery guy’s fantasy.  
  
V’s hands went around her throat, forcing her to tilt her head back. Eddie had no chance to voice her confusion.  The symbiote leaned down an even though Eddie knew she was safe, she couldn’t help the shiver that raced through her as she felt it smile, reveling all those deadly teeth.  “ **I’m hungry, Eddie.** ” it growled into her ear.    
  
“I’ll get you some tots or maybe find a bad man for you to eat after my meeting.” Eddie said with a laugh, trying to pull away so she could finish getting ready.  
  
But V wouldn’t let go.  His grip on her throat tightened as he growled.  Her gasps became a moan as the symbiote’s long thick tongue slithered along the underside of her jaw.  “Not that kind of hungry. Eddie.” it purred.  “ **I hunger.** ”    
  
Eyes fluttering shut, Eddie felt weak as her new body reacted in ways she was not used to.  Her nipples hardened into tight, swollen, aching buds.  Her cock, instantly rock hard, throbbed almost painfully inside the confines of her panties, causing her to squirm. V’s rumbling chuckle rolled over her and pooled in her core.  Leaving her feeling bereft and needy for his touch.    
  
Blushing heated Eddie’s cheeks as she panted, waiting in anticipation.  Her skin almost felt like it was burning, craving his touch more and more as the seconds ticked by.  Whining, Eddie tried to turn but V’s grip was strong.  He wasn’t choking or hurting her in any way.  Just holding her in place.  Desperate for something… Anything, Eddie was about to start grinding her ass against V when his thumb caressed across her cheek.  The cool touch left a tingling trail across her skin.  Again V stopped touching her, leaving Eddie feeling unfulfilled and hungry for more.  “V..” she started to plead but was interrupted as his thumb slid across her lips.  Something about the intensity of the symbiote’s touch shorted out Eddie’s brain.  There were no words or thoughts just this searing heat and desperate need only V could extinguish.    
  
“ **This… This is what I hunger for.  Your sweet lips.  Kiss me, Eddie.  Open yourself to me, my love.  Let me feast upon your flesh.** ” That low, growly voice, normally deep and menacing, sounded frightening but in a delicious way.  Instead of the threat of pain and death, it reverberated full of barely contained dark desires.  It was as if V’s voice caressed her core.  Breathless and trembling, Eddie would have given the symbiote anything it wanted. But Eddie held back. The way V’s voice effected her wasn’t what Eddie was used to.  Eddie found her desire was just as strong if not stronger than they used to be but… Why did it feel different?  
  
V’s hand slid along her skin to fist in her hair as he pulled her close.  As the symbiote leaned down to kiss her, his mouth opened wide, revealing long razor sharp teeth that were capable of biting through steel.  Eddie felt no fear of this.  The symbiote had proven time and time again he would never hurt her.  She loved V and trusted him with her life.  She felt only lust and excitement not fear as V’s tongue teasingly skittered across her lips. Through their bond Eddie felt V’s love for her.  As if she could hear his thoughts, it occurred to Eddie that male or female didn’t matter to the symbiote.  V simply loved her.  His Eddie.  
    
With this realization Eddie was no longer worried about if she was brave enough to wear the more feminine clothes or hide in baggy jeans. She didn’t care what anyone else thought of her. She didn’t have to be all one or the other.  She was both.  Just like V.  All that mattered was she was V’s and he loved her.  There was no world beyond the two of them.  While one would expect their love and passion for each other to dwindle with the constant contact.  But it was the opposite.  They both craved more.  She was his home, his partner, his lover his friend.  Eddie knew all V wanted was her happiness.  Just as all she wanted was his.  
  
  
The war within herself resolved, Eddie gave herself up to her passion.  In this again there was no one right way.  All that mattered was how they made each other feel.  And Eddie as feeling needy.  Wrapping her arms around his neck, Eddie pulled him closer.  “Don’t tease me.” she growled, then turned her face so she could nip his hand.  V chuckled, letting her bite him. “ **Why not?  I like what it does to you.** ”    
  
There was no chance to answer.  V grinned wickedly as he cupped her face, sliding his tongue past her lips.  It was a kiss like no other.  Closing her eyes, Eddie could hear his purr like hum of pleasure as his tongue kept delving deeper and deeper.  It was an incredibly intense feeling, being invaded like this.    
  
The tentacle like appendage writhed around inside her.  Her lips wrapped tight around him, as her tongue danced over his.  And still he fed her more.  He was everywhere.  Touching everything.  Wrapping itself around her.  She couldn’t take any more of him inside herself.  But she could…    
  
 _They were Venom._


End file.
